Episode 001
The Worst! Shinsei Inazuma Japan!! (最悪！新生イナズマジャパン！！, Saiaku! Shinsei Inazuma Japan!!) is the first episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Plot 'Before the selection' The plot started of with all of the Holy Road teams gathering in the Holy Road Stadium to see who will be selected for the Japan team. Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke were both visibly excited about what was happening. Shindou Takuto, Captain of the Raimon Team, asked them to calm down and this prompted Tenma to talk with Shindou. While having a conversation, Shindou had some flashbacks about the past about how much soccer was fun back then. Then, the commentator announced that the members were about to be announced soon, in which some members were convinced that they will be chosen. In another room, Potomuri Emnator was talking to Kuroiwa Ryuusei, Japan's coach. Then, Kuroiwa walked outside and said that there will only be eleven members selected. Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa and Amagi Daichi were surprised by that and Kuroiwa was about to announce the members. 'The selection' Kuriowa announced the first three members who were Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke. Nishizono Shinsuke was happy that the three were chosen and was convinced that he would be chosen too. Then, Kuroiwa announced the other members who were Matatagi Hayato, Nozaki Sakura, Kusaka Ryuuji, Manabe Jinichirou, Tetsukado Shin, Morimura Konoha, Minaho Kazuto and Ibuki Munemasa. When all the members were announced, Kirino Ranmaru, Shinsuke and Nishiki Ryouma were surprised that they weren't chosen. Shinsuke tried to be happy for Tenma but failed to do so. The members who were chosen walked forward and were announced that they will be the Japan team. After that, Kuroiwa said to test their abilities, they will play an exhibition match in ten minutes. Tenma was surprised about the exhibition match while Shindou thought that the match will be a good idea to see the other abilities. 'Before the match' As the members were chosen, they went to the changing room to change to the Inazuma Japan uniform. Whilst changing their uniform, Shindou asked Tenma if he had ever saw those players play soccer before, in which Tenma replied that he didn't. Then, Tenma said that they might be great players but never saw them playing. Shindou called them, as he had something to say to them. After that, Inazuma Japan walked to the field with Raimon cheering for Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi to do their best. Kirino wished Shindou good luck, Hakuryuu wished Tsurugi good luck and Shinsuke wished Tenma good luck. After arriving on the field, it was revealed that they will play an exhibition match against Teikoku Gakuen. The players went to their position and the match was about to start. 'The match' The match started with Inazuma Japan's kick off. Tenma received the ball from Tsurugi and passed the ball to Shindou. Mikado Haruma and Itsumi Kunihiko went to block Shindou but Shindou dribbled thorugh them and passed the ball to Tsurugi. As Tsurugi received the ball, he quickly lost the ball because Itsuki Katsumasa sliding tackled him. Tenma picked to the ball up and wanted to use Aggressive Beat but before he could use it, Teikoku used Sargasso V2 and Tenma lost the ball. Because Tenma lost the ball, Shindou got the ball and stood at the ball. Shindou smiled and started to have a flashback about what he said in the changing room. As he said that he was counting at everyone, Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI and made a line to Matatagi Hayato and passed to him. As Matatagi didn't know what he should do, he ignored Shindou's pass which shocked Shindou. Tenma grabbed the ball and passed the ball back to Shindou, who made two lines to Nozaki Sakura and Kusaka Ryuuji. However, they ignored his orders and Shindou started to be angry and thought angrily why they didn't listen to his orders. Tenma calmed Shindou a bit down and Shindou passed the ball. Mizukawa Minori looked through the data of the new members and explained it. Tenma passed the ball to Tetsukado Shin but Tetsukado dodged the ball as he was dodging a punch by boxing. Mizukawa explained that he was a boxer with no experience in soccer. Tenma tried to reach Itsumi but was surprised that Matatagi was faster than him and was able to reach Itsumi. Matatagi asked Itsumi how it was in which Itsumi replied that it was nothing if he didn't steal the ball and dribbled away. Matatagi said to himself that he forgot the steal the ball back. Mizukawa explained that Matatagi was in the athletics club before joining Inazuma Japan but also didn't have any experience in soccer. The ball touched Morimura's feets but she was too scared to dribble with the ball, in which the ball got stolen and Tenma asked her if she was fine. Morimura replied that she hadn't played soccer before which surprised Tenma. Kusaka stole the ball back in which Shindou smiled. However, the ball got stolen from Kusaka in which he fell. Kusaka became angry about that and hit three members of Teikoku in which the referee fluted and the Raimon trio were shocked. Manabe tried to calculate where the opponent should be going and as he calculated it, he went into the wrong direction and Tenma face palmed himself about that. As Sakura asked to pass to her, she jumped up and performed some gymnastics tricks but failed to receive the ball, in which Shindou angrily said that this was soccer. Then, Minaho tried to stop the opponent and thought that he was sure that he was going to block him. However, Minaho failed it but said that it was interesting in which Shindou became angry again. Mikado used Koutei Penguin 7 and Ibuki succesfully stopped it with his bare hands. Tenma was happy about it and Nishizono Shinsuke and Sangoku Taichi were impressed by him too. Tsurugi said that finally someone knew what he was doing. However, Tsurugi was wrong and Ibuki started to play basketball and dribbled outside the keeper zone in which the Raimon trio became shocked again. Teikoku started to score some points and the score ended up to be 10-0 for Teikoku. The Raimon trio and Raimon couldn't believe it at all and were saddened by the fact and made Shindou angry and said that this was Inazuma Japan. As Tsurugi started to talk to him, Shindou became angry at him and said that they couldn't win with these members. However, Tenma spoke against Shindou and brought him to senses. Shindou was impressed by Tenma and said that they three will score the goal in which Tenma and Tsurugi agreed. The match resumed and Tenma used Kazaana Drive and passed the Teikoku defense. Tenma passed to Shindou who dribbled pass Mikado and Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI to order Tenma and Tsurugi where they should stand. Tenma and Tsurugi used Fire Tornado DD and broke through Miyabino Reiichi's Power Spike V3 and scored a goal. The Raimon trio were happy about that and came to each other. 'After the match' However, the match ended with 10-1 much to the surprise of the Raimon trio. The Raimon trio, Raimon and the audience couldn't believe that this was Inazuma Japan in which Shindou became angry again. Kirino couldn't believe that the unknown members couldn't play soccer at all and Shinsuke started to cry, saying that they weren't chosen while they trained hard for it. Inazuma Japan shook hands with Teikoku but Mikado said that he was sorely dissappointed which shocked Shindou. As Mikado said that, Shindou started to cry which made Tenma worried about him. Kuroiwa and Mizukawa walked away as they weren't interested at all. The audience started to throw stuff at Inazuma Japan and said that they were the worst team ever in which the Raimon trio couldn't believe it and were sad. However, Kuroiwa started to talk to Endou Mamoru by phone and started a conversation with saying that it was going according to the plan. Kuroiwa stopped the conversation and walked away with Mizukawa. Hissatsu/Tactics Used Hissatsu *'OF Aggressive Beat' (Debut) *'DF Sargasso V2' (Debut) *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' (Debut) *'OF Kazaana Drive' (Debut) *'GK Power Spike V3' (Debut) *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (Debut) Tactics *'HT Kami no Takuto FI' (Debut) Debut Characters *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Amagi Daichi' *'Sangoku Taichi' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Kurumada Gouichi' *'Ichino Nanasuke' *'Aoyama Shunsuke' *'Hayami Tsurumasa' *'Hamano Kaiji' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Ibuki Munemasa' *'Morimura Konoha' *'Minaho Kazuto' *'Manabe Jinichirou' *'Tetsukado Shin' *'Kusaka Ryuuji' *'Nozaki Sakura' *'Matatagi Hayato' *'Kuroiwa Ryuusei' *'Mizukawa Minori' *'Funagi Hiromasa' And many more Teams *'Raimon' *'Eito' *'Tengawara' *'Mannouzaka' *'Teikoku' *'Kaiou' *'Gassan Kunimitsu' *'Hakuren' *'Kidokawa Seishuu' *'Genei Gakuen' *'Arakumo Gakuen' *'Seidouzan' *'Dragonlink' *'Zero' *'Inazuma Japan' Proverb Tenma As long we don't give up, it's not over!